1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an above ground slurry water clarification system, and more particularly to a tipping pit water reclaiming system for clarifying cement slurry water discharged from concrete reclaimers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tradition method of cement slurry water clarification for a concrete reclaiming apparatus involves the use of two to four below-ground pits. See FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrating a two pit system and a four pit system, respectively, are shown.
As can be seen from viewing FIGS. 2 and 3, the pits require lots of space. In FIG. 2, a two pit system 30 is shown in a site having a retaining wall 31 and a ramp 32 for truck access. A wall 39 is shown in front of support blocks 33 for a reclaimer (not shown).
Pits 34 and 35 are separated by a wall with recess serving as a wier 38 between the two pits. Slurry water is channeled through the pits to allow the cement solids to settle out before being pumped out and returned to the reclaimer for reuse. A sidewalk is provided around the site and a fence is shown for keeping out unauthorized personnel. FIG. 3 shows a pit system 40 having four pits 44-47 separated by wiers 48. A wall 49 is shown adjacent the reclaimer foundation 43 and a ramp for truck access to the reclaimer is provided.
Numerous problems are associated with returning clarified water to concrete reclaiming apparatus by the in-ground pit method. For example, because the pits are below grade and full of high alkaline water they have to be secured to prevent access by unauthorized personnel who may be injured by alkaline burns or drowned in the pits. Pits are permanent and require lots of space. Cement solids tend to liquefy and tend to damage the equipment required to remove the solids from the pits. In addition, since the pits are below grade they also present the possibility of contamination of the ground water in the area of the pit should any leaks occur. The costs for building permits, security and obtaining and cleaning required equipment (i.e. a loader for removing the settled solids from the pits) are clearly disadvantages in using the concrete pit systems.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,249,975A of Dymott published May 27, 1992 shows a device for reclaiming aggregate from waste concrete. A container is divided by partitions into a washing tank, a settling tank and a drain tank. Coarse and fine aggregates are settled out and a slurry of cement and fine aggregates are discharged from the drain tank. The aggregates that settle in the tanks are removed by tipping the entire container using hydraulic pistons. The aggregate reclaiming system of Dymott does not provide for the separation of solids out of the cement slurry for de-watering and easy removal. The Dymott system also has the disadvantage of not reclaiming the water for subsequent reuse.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,487 issued Nov. 28, 1978 to Miller, a machine for salvaging waste concrete material is taught which separates aggregates and sand from the concrete mix. The cement and waste water are discharged into an above ground settling tank from which clarified water is pumped back to the machine for reuse.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a tipable pit water reclaiming system for concrete reclaimers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention provides an above ground cement slurry water clarification system for separating cement solids out of slurry water discharged from a concrete reclaimer and returning clarified water to the concrete reclaimer for reuse. The system includes one or more tanks with a pivot support and hydraulic pistons for tipping the tanks to remove the settled solids.
Clarified water from the tipping tank overflows into a pump tank where it is returned to the reclaimer. The pump tank includes a second pump for pumping excess clarified water into a storage tank for return to the tipping tank after the cement solids have been emptied out of the tipping tank.
The second pump is controlled by float activated switches positioned at predetermined levels within the pump tank. The second pump prevents the overflowing of water onto the ground from the tipping or pump tank as solids accumulate in the tipping tank. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an above ground slurry water clarification system for separating cement solids out of slurry water discharged from a concrete reclaimer and returning clarified water to the concrete reclaimer for reuse.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tipable pit pit water reclaiming system that is above grade and suitable for temporary use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tipable pit water reclaiming system for concrete reclaimers that decreases the possibility of contamination of the ground water in the area of the pit
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tipable pit water reclaiming system for concrete reclaimers that separates solids out of a cement slurry for de-watering and easy removal and further reclaims the water for subsequent use by the concrete reclaimer.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.